Fillings!
by HaltiOvi
Summary: Edward has to goto the dentist and Roy is going to take him. Non-Yaoi. Parental!Roy. My first One-Shot! Please R&R!


**Fillings!**

Roy Mustang had been looking at files on his subordinates for a few hours. Who knew there was this much information on his subordinates?

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he moved onto Edward Elric's profile. Who knew what he could find out about the small teen.

He began reading and 20 minutes later had called Edward into his office to discuss something important.

"What do you want, Taisa? I was just about to take a nap." Roy noticed he was telling the truth, he wasn't wearing his usual leather pants but, instead, comfy looking sweat pants and a long sleeved sweater. Also, his hair was pulled into a pony-tail.

'_He must have put it up quickly..._' Roy noticed that his usual neat braid was a messy pony-tail now.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I read in your file."

"Why were you looking at my file?!" He would've shouted louder if he wasn't so sleepy.

"I had to. I was making sure everything was in order about my subordinates."

"Whatever. What is it?"

Roy motioned for Edward to sit down, as he did Roy kept talking.

"Something about painkillers?"

"Oh. That. It's nothing."

"Painkillers aren't for nothing, Edward."

"Just a little tooth ache." He waved it off.

"Tooth ache? What's wrong with your tooth?"

"It's been bothering me a little, no big deal."

Roy stood up and walked over to Edward, standing in front of Edward he kneeled down face to face. He asked Edward to open his mouth and he did, wondering what the Taisa had in mind.

"Yep. Edward I want you to see a dentist."

"Why?"

"I'll take you if you want."

"I don't need you to take me, I can go by myself."

"I don't care. I'm taking you, I am your gaurdian afterall."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Good. Dismissed, Have a nice nap, Fullmetal."

Edward left Roy's office and headed to his room to take a nap.

The next morning, Edward walked into Roy's office and sat down at the couch.

"Your dentist appointment is at 14:30, come back here in about in hour and we'll go." Roy was sorting through his paperwork as he talked.

Edward stood back up and just left the office, he didn't want to bother Mustang when he was going through his paperwork very seriously. Edward walked into the Mess Hall and got some lunch and sat down.

After a few short moments, Havoc, Fuery and Breda sat down with Edward.

Havoc was snickering as Fuery talked. "Hey, Ed. We heard that the Taisa made you a dentist appointment."

"Yeah. So?"

Breda spoke this time. "Have you ever been to the dentist?"

"A few times, for a cleaning. Why? What's the big deal?"

"Why are you going now?" Fuery asked.

"I have a tooth that's bothering me, Taisa said I should get it checked by the Dentist."

Havoc then looked sorry for Edward before smiling. "Sounds like you have a cavity. I guess you're getting a filling!"

"A filling isn't that bad, is it?" The way they were talking was making Edward nervous.

"No, It's not the filling that's bad. It's the method of getting it."

"Why? How do you get one?" Edward was really nervous now. Besides, he had never made it a point to figure out how to get a filling.

"It's very painful. They drill into your teeth and fill it with silver."

Edward paled and chocked out a 'really?' as they all nodded.

"And it smells awful!" Breda added. "I hate that smell."

Fuery chimed in, "I'm not really a fan of the numbing shot either."

"S-shot?" Edward paled even more. He hated shots!

"Yeah. They inject it right in your gums."

"Then there's the laughing gas..." Breda added.

"Laughing gas...? That doesn't sound so bad..."

"It doesn't really make you laugh, all it does is make you dizzy and feel like you have a head cold."

"Well, I should get back to work." Havoc said finally.

"Me too." Breda said.

"Bye Ed, Have fun at the dentist." Fuery waved.

Edward was in front of Mustang's office, debating if he should go in or not. Eventually he heard Roy tell him to come in. He must have sensed the young alchemist beyond the doors.

Edward reluctantly walked into his office.

"Ready to go, Fullmetal?"

"Um...Yeah. I guess so..." Edward was obviously nervous.

"So even the great Fullmetal gets nervous, eh?"

"Shut up."

"No kicking and screaming or wanting to go home, alright?"

"Like I would."

"Just to make sure you stick to your word..." Roy smirked. "...If you do anything to make a scene, you have to do my laundry for 1 month. If you manage to behave, I'll do something for you."

"Deal." Edward would have to behave himself, the Taisa was going to do him a favor if he did.

The approached the building and walked inside, it smelled like rubber and dental tooth paste and stuff. Edward instinctivly held his hand to his nose to block the awful smell as Roy checked him in.

They sat down as they waited to be called in. Edward was getting really nervous but, tried to stay strong.

_'I wish a meteor would take this whole building down. I don't care if I die along with it!'_ Edward thought nervously.

"R-Mustang?" He almost said the older man's first name.

"Yes, E-Fullmetal?" He almost said the younger boy's first name.

"Why does it smell so awful in here? It's giving me a head ache and making me sick." He tried to not make it sound like he was whining.

"It's all the stuff they use. If you're not feeling good, why not step outside for a minute?"

"Yeah..."

"Edward Elric."

"Your turn, Fullmetal." Roy smirked as Edward groaned and walked to one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry. We're trying to get a patient out of his chair, please wait a few more minutes." They both nodded as the assistant walked off.

Edward felt awful. Roy noticed. The crying and screaming kid that they were trying to remove wasn't helping.

Edward wanted nothing more than to go home. He blinked away tears as he tried to look mature.

"Fullmetal? Are you okay?" Roy noticed his uneasyness and he was blinking alot and his breathing was different.

"I'm fine..." The tears started flowing after he said this.

"Oh, Fullmetal...Are you OK?"

"I want to go home..." He sobbed.

"Edward..."

"Can I go...? Please?"

"Edward...It's alright, everything will be fine."

"What would you rather have? My teeth better or my happiness?"

"Uhm...But, it won't even hurt." Roy didn't know how to answer to wanting his happiness.

"But, but...Havoc and Breda and Fuery said it was going to be painful!"

"Don't listen to them. You won't feel anything after the numbing shot."

"I really don't like shots, Roy..."

"Don't worry, that's what the gas is for. It makes you feel sleepy."

"It won't make me dizzy? Or feel sick?"

"No...They adjust it for younger people. You'll be fine." He decided not to say anything that might imply 'shortness'.

"Promise?"

"I promise. They want to help you, not harm you."

"OK. Thanks, Roy."

"Sure thing."

"We can see you now, Edward."

Edward followed the lady to a chair where they began to work on him.

After they were done, they headed back to the military HQ.

Roy kept teasing Edward because his mouth was sore for a whole hour or two and he was talking funny for the first 20 minutes. He would then stop teasing when Edward said he still felt light-headed.

"So, Fullmetal."

"Hm?" It still felt weird for him to talk.

"I guess you're going to be doing my laundry for a month, eh?" Roy smirked.

"Jerk." Edward grumbled.

Finne.

Author's Note

:( Most of what happened to Edward is what I went through...Ugh...Except Roy was my mom and my sister was with me. My mom didn't make the deal with me though. Also, I wasn't trying to act mature, I was all for walking home, right then and there. I live in the country, who knows how long it would have taken me...

Just thought I'd make Edward go through the pain I went through. It kinda helped, sorry Edward! ;

I wrote this in less than an hour while I was waiting for my mouth to stop being numb. I couldn't eat(Because of the numbness and such) for hours!

Comments and such are welcome! Please don't flame too hard!

Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters belong to and are copyright to Hiromu Arakawa and Funimation and whoever else owns it! I don't. So not me. Just those companies. So there. You can't sue me!


End file.
